Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{n}{3n - 2} + \dfrac{4n + 2}{3n - 2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{n + 4n + 2}{3n - 2}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{5n + 2}{3n - 2}$